


Sea Legs

by Tronnie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, On a boat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronnie/pseuds/Tronnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex had a feeling it would be a really bad idea, inviting Nursey for a trip on his uncle's boat, and that was before they'd even left port.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Legs

Dex had a feeling it would be a really bad idea, inviting Nursey for a trip on his uncle's boat, and that was before they'd even left port. Now, a good ten miles out, he _knew_ it was a bad idea. 

Dex was technically working; this was his summer job, as always, and as he dumped an emptied pot back over the side, he paused to frown as he looked around the deck. Nursey was nowhere to be seen, and he hadn't been for hours. He'd taken to hiding out below deck because seasickness had imprisoned him in the head. Dex sighed, apparently his teammate had never been out in rough enough waters to realize it would make him sick. Dex did feel bad for him, even though he himself had never suffered seasickness, being practically raised on a boat. But really, it wasn't even that rough today!

As the next pot was hauled up half empty, Dex left his cousin to handle it without him and he slipped away to help Nurse somehow.

Nursey had heard the expression to "pray to the porcelain god" but he'd never been so sick that he had actually resorted to prayer. But now, he had seen the tortures of hell, and he was desperate. God save him from these damn ocean waves. Every tip and drop of the boat was like a spatula flipping his stomach. 

Just as he was considering jumping ship and _swimming_ back even if it killed him, the little bathroom door swung open and Dex was there. 

"How's it going, Nurse?" Dex at least had the decency to look sympathetic and there was no mock in his voice. Nursey could only squint at him and groan.

Dex reached down and hauled him up. "C'mon. You need to get out of the bathroom." Nursey had a moment of panic. "No! I need-" If he wasn't in the bathroom, well, things would get bad.

"Trust me. Being below when you're sick is the worst place to be." Dex dragged him up the steep steps and out onto the deck. The boat lurched and bucked and Nursey thought he was going to fall, but Dex's arm around him was strong and sure. It was a wonder to Nursey how the other boy could be so stable.

Dex hauled some netting across the width of the boat and tied it off, creating and kind of hammock. "Here, sit." Nursey sat, and somehow the swing of the hammock matched the rocking of the boat so that he didn't feel it as much. The cold sea breeze whipped strongly at his face and it was wonderful compared to the stifling still air below. 

Dex stood behind him to stabilize him even further. "Look at the horizon, it doesn't move. Or else close your eyes altogether." He put his hand on Nursey's shoulder. "Most importantly, relax." 

Nursey closed his eyes to try it out and felt Dex pull him back a bit so that he was leaning against his front. That was nice. Then he felt Dex run a hand through his hair, hesitant at first, then more confidently. That was even nicer. Nursey couldn't believe how much better he was feeling. And Dex petting his hair was some kind of magic drug he never knew he needed, and God, he hoped he would do it forever. He could fall  asleep like this...

As it turned out, he did. The next thing Nursey knew, they were back at port and Dex was shaking him awake, blushing and saying he had to go help tie off the boat. He scurried off quickly and got to work. 

Nursey caught him again when he was done and they were all off. "Did I really sleep?"

"Yeah, for hours," Dex said, avoiding eye contact. 

"And you stayed with me?" Dex was turning interesting colors again and Nursey was kind of fascinated by it.

"Yeah. Cost me a whole day's work too," he grumbled. "And those guys will never let me live this down."

Nursey smiled. "Well. Thank you, man. Really. I don't know what I would've done. As for the wages,  I'll buy you something nice."

Dex sputtered. "Y-you will not!"

"Okay. Chill. How 'bout I just return the favor sometime." He would just have to think of a situation to put Dex in where Nursey would get to cuddle and pet him to sleep. It was totally worth a day of sea hell, and just maybe another time too if it got him the same treatment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
